Lord Deimos
Name: Lord Deimos ((previously Coren Kyvard)) Age: 30 Planet of Birth: Coruscant Family: He grew up as a jedi and lost all of his family to their alien ways... Codename: Lord Deimos Race: Human Grander:Male Outlook: The skin: http://jediknight3.filefront.com/file/Darth_Bane;115277 If its Merc add the Class in here!!!<------ Following class: Dark Jedi (saber based) History: Coren Kyvard was born into a wealthy family. His parents worked decent jobs with high pay and the family was happy for a time. As a young child he had always shown interest in sword fighting. He used toy polearms, swords, axes and otehr harmless plastic toys to play with the other children in his appartment complex. He would always win however and his parents thouight the older children were letting him win. But it was the force. Life was easy and fun until the day the mercenaries came... Twenty mercenaries came through the apartment complex. Someone hadn't paid their debt to a Hutt or a crime lord of sorts. The pirates searched each and every room for the one in debt starting from the top. They set each room that did not contain the person on fire and shot all of the spectators. When they arrived at Coren's parents complex they kicked down the door and immediatley shot the mother. They had learned of the mercenaries and decided to save Coren at all costs. Coren was climbing down the side of the building, scaling for windows, and preciously hoping he wouldn't fall. His parents had decided to prevent suspicion from the mercenaries by remaining in the room to die. Next the father was shot, a shot piercing his left eye, and he collapsed to the floor lifeless. Coren was at the bottom now! It must have been through the force because no six year old could have climbed five floors down on a building. This is when the Coruscanti Security Forces and the Jedi found him. Shortly after all twenty mercenaries were rounded up and killed by security the Jedi checked for surviovrs. The only survivor was Coren and when he told them his story the Jedi Knight on the mission immediatley tested him. Thus began his life as a Jedi Initiate. Jedi Initiate As a Jedi Initiate he learned about the force, the ways of the Jedi, and about the lightsaber. He had always understood the world as being a place of life and beauty, a place of good luck and bad luck, and a place where love is the most important thing in the world. He was wrong... The Jedi taught him to forgo attachments and that the force was the most important thing in the world. It was a glorious thing and the Jedi were and would always be defenders of peace and justice all throughout the galaxy. They also began teaching him the lightsaber. Using training sabers Coren was able to overcome most of the other initiates with his superior skills. Jedi Padawans had trouble holding off the ferociousness of his saber style. The Jedi worried that the way he fought with a lightsaber was a reflection of his character but they did not take it very seriously and said "only time will tell..." Becoming a Padawan Jedi Knight Kyl Tyrnox had refused to take a padawan for a long period of time because she felt she wasn't ready. Now, she felt was the time, the time to pick an apprentice. Kyl had always focused on lightsaber skills above the other aspects of the force and chose to select a padawan through that way. She decided it was time to surprise the initiates... "Greetings initiates," said Jedi Knight Tyl as she walked into the room, "the three of you have been selected for your lightsaber skills. You will be tested in a series of two rounds. The first round will go to using two training sabers at a time. The second round will go to training saber staffs. If you are hit by the training saber, you are automatically disqualified." The three initiates moved into the dueling room and Coren began sizing them up. "The female initiate will be quick and unnacurate but the male will be slow and powerful..." he thought to himself. While Coren was pondering to himself Kyl came up to him and gave him two training sabers. "Good luck," she whispered to Coren. The initiates entered the ring facing one another. The girl ran at him with a flurry of slashes and stabs pushing Coren backwards. She was so fast he had barely any time to block all the blows. As time began to pass the girl began to tire. Her attacks became slower and Coren waited for an opening. She ended her attack to fall back but as she backflipped Coren's training saber nipped the bottom of her boot ending the match. The other initiate, the big one, had never moved. He would be the dangerous one... Each initiate entered the ring and were given training saber staffs. Coren began judging the strength of the initiate. The initiate was a bulky human male who would be hard to defeat. He looked like a bodybuilder from one of those corny holonet shows and his power was in strength. Coren and his opponent ignited their saber staffs and twirled their weapons around trying to find a new balance. Tyv called out to them, "If you feel more comfortable with a single blade hit the red button on one of the sides. It turns one of the blades off." His opponent immediatley switched off the other blade but Coren did not. He craved challenges. His opponent, Bulv, charged at him and Coren prepared himself for a mighty attack. He attempted to hook himself to the floor of the areana so he would not be knocked down through usage of the force. Bulv smashed into him and Coren, even hooked, flew backwards. Luckily, he recovered quickly, and was able to dodge the next slash remaining a part of the match. "the Force has betrayed me, I called upon it but it doesn't do what I want it do, I am weak..." he thought to himself. When the second rush came he once again tryed to hold himself to the ground with the force but the bigger opponent easily knocked him over once again... The force wasn't going to help him here. Anger boiled up inside Coren and he submitted to it letting a new power flood into his being: The Dark Side. Using his newfound dark powers he launched himself at his opponent and with several twirls of the staff landed six blows. He had only needed to land one but in his anger he had shocked and burned the initiate six times. Tyv had to pull Coren off of the boy to stop the horrendous onslaught. "Congratulations, You're a padawan." said Tyv to the triumphant Coren Mace Windu speaks with Tyv "You wanted to speak with me master?" asked Tyv "Yes, Tyv you do realize your padawan was using the dark side to win that match? I was spectating." replied Mace Windu "I understand this but I believe I can turn him into a good person. He was only an initiate and now a new padawan and he has a lot of time to figure out who he is as a person," answered Tyv. "As long as you understand the risks and understand that we may have to imprison him if the dark side continues to become his way." answered Mace relieved that she wasn't clueless. "Very well, I understand Master Windu," said Tyv, "Now if you would excuse me I must begin training my new padawan." The Fall to the Dark Side Coren had won because of the dark side. He realized this and he relished in the power of the dark side. He wondered if it was worth still becoming a Jedi. In the end though he decided to see it through, to build a lightsaber, and go from there. But in his spare time however, he studied all that padawans were aloud to know about the dark side. He learned how Jedi stay away from it, about the force nexus, and about its uses. He avoided sith articles because he knew that sith always fell to Jedi so a new path must be taken. "I want power... and then I can make the galaxy a better place, unlike the fools that call themselves Jedi," reflected Coren, "Only through fear and pain can true peace be achieved..." Tyv then took her apprentice into Llum to build a lightsaber. He chose to build a lightsaber staff and built it based off of a blue lightsaber, the color of the Jedi Guardian because he focused on his saber skills. It took nearly two weeks for him to complete his lightsaber and when he was done he sparred with master frequently. Tyv and Coren had gone on several missions up to this point and Tyv had been gradually watching Coren's fall to the dark side. When they battled with the cruelties of the world he fought angrily and with hatred and when they fought the weak Coren had a hard time not killing them. She decided to speak with Mace when they returned from their next mission. A mission against Pirates. The space pirates were robbing from transport ships. The plan was to take an unguarded transport full of nothing to the Korriban Rest stop. The Jedi would wait inside and ambush the pirates when they boarded the ship. Unfortunatley, a republic spy tipped the pirates off and when they showed up they blew the transport out of the sky... Tyv looked at her apprentice and said, "Hold on! It's going to be a long fall." Coren nodded and called upon the force to hold himself in place. He was done with the Jedi... They were weak and powerless, fought to defend the weak, and refused to use the ultimate power that was the dark side. Here was his opportunity. Now hi master would die and he would not be blamed because he would be presumed dead... The Crash The transport plummeted through the atmosphere of Korriban steered to a remote area to prevent civilian casualties. "I would have crashed us in the city," thought Coren, "At least then our injured bodies would be found. Only the powerful can survive and those who died, deserved it." Tyv and Coren held their ground when the ship smashed into the ground but not even the force could prevent them from feeling the impact. Both lost their concentration and landed on their backs. Both were quickly on their feet to see the wreckage of what was once a republic transport. Without even thinking they ran out of the opening in the wall as the engines exploded a deafening roar and an inferno of deadly flames. Both made it out unhurt but their robes were greiviously burned and both had lost their comm equipment. Coren turned to face his master and said, "When you die here master no one will know it was by my hand. We both died in the crash but the truth is only you died." Tyv hadn't expected this much insanity from her padawan and replied, "What are you talking about? Let me help you!" Coren ignited his blue lightsaber staff and answered, "Only through the dark side are we strong and that is the mistake of the Jedi." Tyv ignited her single blue lightsaber and said futilely, "You can't do this..." Duel to the End Coren launched himself at Tyv and surprised her with the ferociousness of his attacks. He had been holding back the darker parts of his saber skills for this confrontation. If his master was destroyed in the first few moments she was truly weak but if not he would call on the full power of the dark side to destroy her. She parried and blocked like the professional duelist she was. She adjusted to his new style with great ease and even threw in a few attacks of her own. "It was time," he thought to himself. Suddenly, the power and speed of Coren's attacks increased dramatically. Tyv was forced backwards, towards the crashed transport. With a quick kick to the ribs Tyv slowed for just an instant and Coren slashed her lightsaber hilt in two destroying the weapon. Tyv threw herself backwards and grabbed a metal pole that must have belonged to some part of the wrecked transport. Tyv managed to defend herself from Coren for a short time but then the metal pole was gone, chopped in half by Coren's furious strokes. Coren threw her to the ground with the force and chopped her left arm off. "This is the end Teacher... Coren Kyvard is dead. Now rises Lord Deimos a servant to the dark side," whispered Coren/Deimos. Lord Deimos ended the whole thing by chopping her head off. "Goodbye my master," he said softly as he dropped a thermal detonator onto her body. He had set the timer for one minute to escape the blast. There would be no evidence. Both jedi's blood were all over the transport and the bodies had both been blown to dust. The thermal detonator blew up and his master's body dissapeared into dust. Coren Kyvard was gone, Now rises Lord Deimos. The Rise of Lord Deimos Over the course of the battle Lord Deimos had called excessively upon the dark side. His body was damaged and his eyes had turned a sickly yellow. Parts of his skin had faded into what appeared to be tatoos but were more or less scars and he looked much less attractive. His skin was wrinkled with age even though he was only reaching the age of twenty. During the battle the fire had burned away what was his short hair and he no longer resembled his old self. He looked more monster than man but no matter, people dealt wtih monsters all of the time and besides he wouldn't have to disguise himself. He served the dark side and he would seek to understand it. For many years he had studied through the Jedi Library about the Dark Side and its usage through the past. He had glimpsed into a future, insane or not, of world peace through pain and fear. He now realized that the only way to achieve true peace was through the overwhelming power of the dark side. Beside it all things were meaningless and it could help conquer and remake the galaxy. He also realized that he was not the one who would bring about this change, at least not alone. He was one Dark Jedi against the tide of Jedi and he would need allies and disciples and even masters to defeat the waste of the flesh known as jedi. On Korriban he stayed in the meager villages of those stranded on the planet and visited the nexus of the force known as the valley of the dark lords constantly. He needed a way off the planet but from what he had learned through the initiate to padawan match, patience was a strong ally. He spent most of his time training his lightsaber forms and studying the dark side of the force. He experimented with it, enhancing abilities he already had, and he acquired a red lightsaber crystal from one of the tombs. He remained on Korriban until the Commerce Guild took over the planet and arranged for transport offworld. Now he travels the galaxy searching for the people who can help his dream become reality. The end of the Jedi, the strong over the weak, and a true lasting peace through pain and fear. Lord Deimos' reflections on the Dark Side and the Universe "Everything is meaningless in the face of overwhelming power" "Even the most ignorant, innocent child will eventually grow up as they learn what true pain is. It affects what they say, what they think… and they become real people" "Those who do not know true pain can never know true peace!" "Only through fear and pain can true peace be achieved!" "Equality is a lie…A myth to appease the masses. Simply look around and you will see the lie for what it is! There are those with power, those with the strength and will to lead. And there are those meant to follow—those incapable of anything but servitude and a meager, worthless existence. "Equality is a perversion of the natural order!…It binds the strong to the weak. They become anchors that drag the exceptional down to mediocrity. Individuals destined and deserving of greatness have it denied them. They suffer for the sake of keeping them even with their inferiors. "Equality is a chain, like obedience. Like fear or uncertainty or self doubt."